XLR8
' XLR8' is a super-speed alien. He was an original alien. He can run up to 300 km per hour. He is a Kinecerelan from Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has green eyes and black lips. Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 300 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. Also, Kevin 11 used XLR8's tail to trip Ben by extending it. It is unknown if XLR8 can do this, but he probably can, considering Kevin got that ability from XLR8's DNA. XLR8 can use his screen to scan DNA as seen in the episode Ben 10,000. Weakness XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human. His speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *To Z or not to Z *Return to the Past (used by 10-year-old Ben) *Gorvan's Return *A Poisonous Return (used twice) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with NRG) *Negative Revenge *The Meteor *Return to the Planet of the Dinosaurs Basic Form Speed Ben 10,000 How It All Started *Gwen and Kevin's Wedding *Hawaii Ten-O *A Chemical Overload(Power Used) Neb 10 In Neb 10, XLR8 is white and red. He gets stronger when running. Jimmy 10 XLR8 goes Reload in ''Jimmy 10'' in an attempt to save Max Tennyson on the first season finale. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he looks similar to alternate Ben 10,000's XLR8. He is one of Noah's favorites. Omni-World XLR8 is a mayor character in Omni-World. He made his first appearence in The Beach to deliver pizza to Wildvine. He made another appearence in Fwhoosh! challenging Eyeguy to a race. He will make more appearences because he owns the XLR8 Pizza Delivery. Bob 10 *New ally on the block *The Perfect girl Ben 10: Generations *He First Reappears in The First Episode to get to Vulkanus's base fast. His cold however knocks him off path and makes him unconsciouss. Gallery Ben 10 ultimate alien xlr8.png|A fake UA XLR8 Brandon 10 - Diamondhead vs XLR8.png|Diamondhead and XLR8 Me as xlr8.png|XLR8 in Noah 10 Zoom.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Speed Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Blue Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Bob's aliens